30 Drabbles
by froyozensight
Summary: Oh the wizarding world. What kinds of mischievous adventures could happen behind closed doors? Insights to characters and extra little scenes I think up. Pairings will vary. Rating could go up with later chapters.
1. Magic

Number: 01.08  
Prompt: Magic  
Summary: Just some thoughts about Harry and his introduction to magic via Hagrid.  
Pairings: none  
Rating: K

Disclaimer: Not mine. *sigh*

####################

"Harry—yer a wizard."

With the utterance of those four words, Hagrid launched young Harry Potter into a world full of unknowns: a world of magic. Perhaps slightly frightened at first, Harry adapted, as was his way. He made friends, along with enemies. He went to school and dispelled some of the wonder that was magic (no pun intended). Slowly, year by year, magic became more of a companion than a stranger.

If you were to tell a ten year old Harry that he would be whisked away from the Dursleys in a matter of months because of magic, he'd probably say you were a bit bonkers. Of course, he also would have no idea magic really exists, so his reply would only be logical.

Who would've guessed that wishes really could come true on your birthday?

Certainly not Harry Potter.

#####################

A/N: First of thirty~ written forever ago, but I still kind of like it...

Review?


	2. Search

Number: 02.25  
Prompt: Search  
Summary: Sirius and Remus got detention, but for looking for what exactly?  
Pairings: One could insinuate Sirius/Remus, but you don't have to. It could just be bromance.  
Rating: T

Disclaimer: Not mine. *sigh*

####################

"And when you're done with that m'boys, feel free to come into my office and I'll give you something to drink before you head back to your dormitories." Slughorn winked before leaving Remus and Sirius alone. The moment the dungeon door shut, Remus smacked Sirius up the back of his head.

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?" Sirius gave Remus his ultimate puppy eyes, but Remus was obviously not in the mood for it.

"_That_ was for getting me in trouble for such a vulgar thing! You deliberately took me along the day after my transformation because you knew I wouldn't be lucid enough to stop you!"

"You were fine with it all until you knew exactly what kind of books I was looking for…"

"There's a fine line between books about educational magic and books about 'magical' sex, Sirius!"

Silence fell between the two friends as Remus glared at Sirius, who still didn't seem to understand what he'd done wrong. It didn't take too long before Remus gave an exasperated sigh and sat down in a chair and began to get to work on their detention project: re-organize and label all of the potions' ingredients. For once, Sirius quietly followed Remus's lead, but it didn't last long.

"…You have to admit though…Madame Pince's face was pretty freaking hilarious when I told her what I was searching for."

Remus merely met Sirius's grey eyes with his light green ones before shaking his head and chuckling softly. Sirius smirked upon getting his friend to be less angry at him.

"Don't think that just because Madame Pince's facial expression upon being told you were looking for 'Godric's old porn stash' was utterly priceless, that I will let you copy my homework anytime soon…"

Sirius pouted, "I suppose that's fair…ish…"

A few more minutes passed before Sirius spoke again.

"But you gotta admit mate, there has to be some in there _somewhere_! I mean, come one! Godric may have been a Gryffindor, but even Gryffindor's have needs! And Salazar! Remus, I'm near positive he was into some kinky things! Don't even get me started on Helga-"

"Sirius, if you don't shut up about your disturbingly thought-out musings about the sexual readings of Hogwarts' founders, I may have to jinx your mouth shut."

…

"And Ravena no doubt, with all her brains, would be able to drive any man wild. Or woman for that matter. Almost all smart women are lesbians, right? Ouch! Damnit Moony, the bloody hell are you-"

For the rest of the night, Remus happily spent the rest of his detention doing what he was supposed to as Sirius mutely went on with his ramblings and with a bruise forming around his left eye.

He figured he should have known better than tamper with a werewolf the day after the full moon.

#####################

A/N: This sprung forth from a txt conversation a friend and I had. All I remember was it had something to do with her brother being lazy...I can't even remember how we started talking about the Marauders...XD

Review, or Remus might deck you too! D:

(But not really because it's Remus. Sirius on the other hand...)


End file.
